The burning of organic waste material to provide energy in the form of heat is a problem because organic waste material is a "dirty" fuel which, during burning or combustion, forms a great deal of soot and slag. This is particularly true in the paper and sugar industry where, respectively, black liquor and bagasse are burned in furnaces to generate steam to be used in the respective processes. Not only is the soot and slag undesirable because it pollutes the atmosphere but the slag deposits on the furnace was which adversely affects the transfer of heat to the water. The same problems are also present in burning garbage because garbage is also a "dirty" fuel which produces a great amount of soot and slag which causes pollution and also deposit upon the surface of the furnace which adversely affects the efficiency of the furnace and may corrode the furnace walls.
Accordingly, it has long been a desideratum in the art to provide a simple but effective method for preventing the formation of soot and slag during the combustion of organic based material such as garbage, black liquor, and bagasse.